¡¿Metamorfosis!
by JhaVii-chan
Summary: AU/OOC S...Marceline ha sus 22 años jamas a tenido un novio y sus amigos en un momento de ebriedad le contratan a un chico para que salga con ella y experimente el amor, ¿Que hara Marceline?...TODOS HUMANOS ¡Pasen leanlo!
1. Momentos de ebriedad

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son nuestros, nosotras solamente creamos esta historia para nuestra diversión. Perdonen el pequeño crossover presente en la historia._**

**_¡AVISO! Todos en la historia, sin excepciones, son humanos, por lo que si las actitudes de los personajes, no son como siempre es porque son ADOLECENTES NORMALES...o lo que es nuestra interpretación de normal. Por lo tanto son OCC`S_**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Momentos de ebriedad

Todo comenzó un muy bello viernes por la noche, se sentía ese aire universitario, en medio de esa pequeña junta. Eran Bonnibel Bubblegum, su novio Guy, Finn, su hermano Jake, Grumosa, Gumball hermano de Bonnibel, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Marshall y su hermana Marceline.

Estaban ebrios, como siempre, pero Marceline era un caso especial, era de ese tipo de gente que se mareaba al estar cerca de una cerveza sin alcohol y que tosían al estar cerca de un fumador, pero era querida por todos. Lamentablemente esta adorada chica, jamás había sido besaba y tampoco había tenido novio aun teniendo 22 años.

Cuando llego la madrugada, Marceline decidió marcharse a su casa, al ver que no podía hacer nada por ni con sus amigos, luego de que ella se marcha, comienzan a platicar.

- Me preocupo demasiado por Marcy- dijo Bonnibel- a edad uno ya a experimentado todo sobre el amor.

- Eh oído que el verdadero amor generalmente se encuentra en el grupo de amigos, no necesariamente tu novio, puede estar a tu lado en este momento o a largo de toda tu vida, acompañándote y siempre haciendo indirectas acerca de ello- comento Finn, mirando directamente a los ojos de Bonnibel

- Si yo también he oído eso- contesto Bonnibel

- Fuera de eso chicos, me preocupa demasiado mi hermana ¿No podríamos hacer algo al respecto?

Todos se miraron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, pensando en alguna idea para "ayudar" a su gran amiga. Guy carraspeo llamando la atención de los chicos.

- Y que tal si le pagamos a alguien para que salga con ella, para que aprenda cómo reaccionar cuando este frente a su verdadero amor- dijo Guy

- No es una mala idea-opino Finn. -Tal vez así se dé cuenta de que tiene el amor de su vida AL FRENTE DE ELLA- insinuó Finn

Bonnibel pensó por unos segundos.

- Ah cierto! Seria Edward Cullen ella tiene una foto del frente a su cama.

- Exacto!- asintió Grumosa

Finn se golpeo la frente con una mano, ignorando la celosa mirada de Gumball.

- OMG! Yo conozco a un chico, qué conoce a un chico, qué conoce a un chico que trabaja en una agencia de citas, les pagan un par de billetes y con ello los tienes por unas semanas- exclamo Grumosa

- No lo sé, encuentro que es poco moral y ético- dijo Gumball algo enfadado- ¡Ella es nuestra amiga y no podemos jugar con sus sentimientos de esta forma!

- Ven Gumbal...dame un besoooo- Marshall se acerca a Gumball, pero este lo aleja de un manotazo

- Marshall ¡Estas ebrio!

Finn suspiro y apoyo su mentón en el hueco de su mano

- ¿Por qué Marshall nunca quiere besarme?

Guy y Gumball lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

- Porque estas saliendo con esa horrible caliente- dijo Bonnibel cortante

- ¿Flame Princess?, me dejo por un mechero

- ¿Por un mechero, porque era más caliente?-pregunto Grumosa

- No, tengo entendido que fue porque él tiene-

- ¡Que diablos hacen en mi casa!-Ikuto estaba hecho una furia.

Ikuto había salido con ellos al pub, pero se había marchado para poder hablar con Amu el amor de su vida y luego al no encontrarlos decidió dar unas vueltas por allí y luego ir a casa a dormir tranquilo...Lamentablemente su deseo no funciono.

_Malditos hijos de...se colaron en mi casa para seguir tomando! Debieron echarlos del pub..._

- Bueno que yo sepa, esta llave es mía- Marshall le mostro una llave plateada

- ¡¿De dónde rayos la sacaste? ¡Me la robaste!-gruño Ikuto

- Bueno que yo sepa...-comenzó Gumball-esta llave que tú me diste y que le regale a Marshall, es para casos de emergencia

- ¡Exacto! ¡Para casos de emergencia! ¡Y esto!- grito Ikuto señalándolos-¡No es una maldita emergencia!

- Es una- dijo Guy- estábamos aburridos y se nos acabo el alcohol y tú tienes mucha, pero muuuucha salsa de soya

- ¡Argggg! ¡Hagan lo que quieran dementes!

- ¡Finn deja de tocar a mi novia!- exclamo Guy

- Finn termino con ella, ¡No estamos engañando a nadie Guy!-respondió Pb

- ¡Pero Guy es tu novio!- dijo Ikuto

- Grumosa...-llamo Marshall, esta lo miro interrogante-¿Llamemos a la agencia?

- Claro- se encogió de hombros

Ambos se levantaron en dirección al teléfono, tambaleantes; marcaron como pudieron el numero y estuvieron allí hablando y contestando con unos "ajam", "Mmm", "sip" y otras respuestas monosílabas...Mientras tanto en el salón principal...

- Sabes que Guy a ti no debeeeriia impoortaartee ¿yy sa-sabes por qué? Porque- no -tienes-nombreee-discutió Finn

- Claro que tengo es solo que no lo digo

- Guy no puedes ser tan aguafiestas, su novia, SU NOVIA, lo acaba de dejar, y no pensábamos tener sexo...hoy

- ¡Ya está! No se preocupen chicos lo tenemos todo bajo control- comento Marshall

- ¿Qué asunto?-pregunto Gumball totalmente serio

- Hablamos con la agencia y el hermoso chiiiiicooo llegara... ¡MAÑANAAA!- grito Grumosa

Todos los miran con los muy abiertos, excepto Finn y Bonnie que se besaban en el fondo.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos

Comenzaron a discutir entre todos y entre medio de ello Ikuto salio corriendo de casa, Gumball y Marshall lo siguieron, este ultimo golpeándose con los muebles en el proceso.

- Sucede algo Ikuto?- pregunto Gumbal

- ¿Les puedo hacer una confesión chicos?- contesto Ikuto

- Claaarooo que nooo-rio Marshall- Nos reiremos de ti

Gumball e Ikuto se miraron y negaron con la cabeza

- Bueno... yo...- dijo Ikuto- estoy...

- ¡EMBARAZADO!- gritó Marshall- ¡LO SABIA, SIEMPRE LO SUPE!

Gumball se limpia una lágrima imaginaria

- Yo quiero ser el padrino

- Estoy enamorado de Marceline- dijo rápidamente Ikuto

Gumball quedo en shock, y Marshall comenzó a subirse las mangas de su camisa favorita. Rojo de furia se le acerco peligrosamente a Ikuto.

- Donde quieres el golpe- dijo entre dientes, con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Le voy a decir a mi papa!

- ¡Y que si alguien se enamora de tu hermana! -grita Gumball- ¡No tienen derecho acaso!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres formar una familia con ella?

- ¡SI!- afirmo Gumball- ¡Quiero casarme con ella, tener hijos con ella, una casa blanca con patio grande y verde y dos perritos, DOS PERRITOS y un gato que se llame raimbow dash por que ella es un gran poni!

Marshall le golpea el hombro y lo abraza.

- Bienvenido a la familia HEERMANOO- lloro Marshall

- ¡¿Por qué me abrazas, quieres que la engañe contigo? ¡Yo la amo!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, ignorando el hecho de que Ikuto se encontraba allí grabándolos en HD.

Luego de diez minutos de pelea continua, ambos acostados en el suelo, respiraban agitadamente, tirándose golpes sin golpearse. De repente la puerta principal se abre y Guy sale corriendo de allí gritando.

- Pero yo soy tu novio

- Cállate Finn!- grito Bonnie

- Soy Guy!

- Cállate, yo estuve enamorada de ti y tu comenzaste a salir con esa "Flame Princess" y ahora me ves feliz y arruinas todo!

- Pero yo soy Guy

- Déjanos en paz!- grita Finn

Los dos ebrios que se encontraban en el piso, se levantaron caminando directo hacia Guy.

- ¡El le rompió el corazón a tu hermana!- grito Marshall

- ¡Peguémosle!

- ¡NO! ¡Matémoslo!

Comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos, Ikuto seguía grabando, Finn y Bonnie seguían besándose, ahora en el piso de la calle. Ikuto ya hastiado, pasa su celular a Grumosa, tomo aire para gritar...

-¡¿Que sucede en esta casa dios?- comento una señora saliendo de su casa

Era la presidenta del centro de madres e Ikuto supo que estaban en problemas.

* * *

_buenas gente bonita, esta historia como podrán ver no es típica, es totalmente contradictoria a lo que se suele ver, no es mía solamente, también es de Mariana, a quien se le ocurrió hacer esta historia con los personajes de A.T._

_Bueno ambas esperamos que les guste y que si no de todas formas háganos saber que esta mal, estamos aqui para ello ¿no?_

_**No**_

_como sea esperando su recibida y aunque sea un muy lindo review diciendo me gusta las deja su humilde servidora aquí presente..._

_besos_

_JhaVii-Chan y Wen_


	2. Todo debe pasar en algún momento ¿No?

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son nuestros, nosotras solamente creamos esta historia para nuestra diversión. Perdonen el pequeño crossover presente en la historia._**

**_¡AVISO! Todos en la historia, sin excepciones, son humanos, por lo que si las actitudes de los personajes, no son como siempre es porque son ADOLECENTES NORMALES...o lo que es nuestra interpretación de normal. Por lo tanto son OOC`S ademas esta historia no suele tener demasiado sentido..._**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Todo debe pasar en algún momento ¿No?

Era de madrugada y escucho a todo volumen el sonido de un gatito que hacía "miau,miau,miau,guau..." ese sonido era el despertador de Marceline, lo apago y se quedo mirando el techo por un momento para pensar. Eran las 5:30 am y había regresado a su casa a las 2:00am en pocas horas tenían que encontrarse en la universidad rindiendo un examen, todos estos factores la llevaron a la conclusión de que sus amigos no sabían planear ni los horarios, ni las fechas de las fiestas.

Se levanto aun cansada de su cama y se metió a la ducha, luego se vistió con una simple polera blanca con estampados sin sentido, unos jeans raidos y sus inseparables converse. Tomo su bolso y bajo a tomar desayuno encontrándose con su padre.

- Marcy! Ya te levantaste

- Si decidí madrugar un poco- se encogió de hombros- ¿Y Marshall?

- ¿No volvió contigo?

_Oh ho._

- Si, obvios, ósea papa que tipo de hermano mayor crees que es Marshall ¿Uno que dejaría abandonada a su hermanita por tomar con sus amigos?

- Dime, ¿dónde está?

- Salió temprano, tenía que repasar para el examen de hoy con Gumball -mintió rápidamente

- Oh, Gumball, ese sí que es un buen chico, siempre he creído que si no fuera por el tu hermano se pasaría la vida golpeando gente en la calle.

- Si, el es un buen chico, rosa, pero bueno.

Desayuno tranquila y luego partió caminando, en el camino se encontró con Bonnie, su cara era una clara señal de no haber dormido nada y de aun tener resaca. Marcy, con una sonrisa burlona se acerco sigilosa.

- Bonnie!- Bonnibel pego un salto y se agarro la cabeza.

- Marceline!- Marceline se encontraba riendo a carcajadas- ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacerle eso a una persona con jaqueca?

- Oh ya deja de quejarte señorita "solo tomare unas dos copas y ya"- dijo Marcy con burla

Bonnibel le gruño y siguió caminando con ella. Al poco rato comenzaron a hablar sobre la noche pasada.

-Dime mi vida, ¿qué paso después de que me fui?

-Te juró que no estoy segura, hablaron de una apuesta para que salieras con alguien y tu hermano lo planeo con Grumosa, pero no resulto, tú sabes, cosas de ebrios.

-Sí, son unos estúpidos, jamás serian capaces de hacer algo así.

-Después Finn me conto que termino con FP, nos besamos y no sé porque creo que estoy embarazada-Su cara se pone pálida y serena

- ¿Crees?

- Sexto sentido amiga, sexto sentido- dijo soltando una risita

Marceline simplemente la miro extrañada y siguió caminando con ella a su lado hablando sobre su supuesto embarazo. Al llegar al estacionamiento, su hermano y el resto de la pandilla se encontraban allí parados al lado del auto del ya mencionado. Todos lucían miradas sospechosas y algo culpables.

Gumball no se encontraba allí.

- Chicos- saludo Marcy

- Hey...- saludaron todos algo desanimados

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada Marcy no te preocupes es solo que-

De repente el sonido de una moto interrumpió lo que fuera a decir Marshall, Pb se pone a llorar y abraza a Marceline, ella le acaricia el pelo, la motocicleta para justo frente a ellos, el hombre que la conduce se seca el casco, admira al grupo y saca un papel de su bolsillo, lo lee atentamente y dice:

- Busco a Marshall y Grumosa- todos se miran desorientados, pero Grumosa y Marshall se miran, en esa mirada nace en ellos el recuerdo automático de lo pasado.

Marcy se dedico a estudiar al extraño, mientras Pb seguía llorando en su hombro. El chico era alto y de tés blanca, incluso más blanca que ella, su cabello de un color plateado había sido rapado a un lado y el otro parecía cortado a "machetazos" por una tijera, en sus ojos azules se veía la confusión y su labios rosas estaban en una delgada línea; Marcy se lamio los labios automáticamente, al darse cuenta se sonrojo. La vestimenta del chico le era parecida a la suya; una polera holgada de color negro, unos jeans de color gris ajustados y unas converse negras iguales a las suyas, el chico era realmente guapo...y muy raro.

Guy tras una larga reflexión miró a la Marshall y Grumosa que se encontraban sudando desesperación, automáticamente recordó todo y se aproximo al joven con una cara desconcertada.

- Tu bienes por la supuesta apuesta, verdad?.

- Si, Marshall y Grumosa me llamarón, tengo un contrato para cortejar a una supuesta...-leyó la hoja en su mano- Marshellino por dos semanas.

- Marceline, mi nombre es Marceline- dice fríamente mientras acaricia el pelo de Pb que ya se encontraba un poco más calmada, luego cayó en cuenta de lo dicho- ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?

Los chicos se encogieron al escucharla gritar de ese modo. Sus ojos se posaron en los carmesí de Marceline, los cuales se habían oscurecido producto de la furia, Pb volvió a sollozar. Marceline suspiro.

- No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho chicos, siempre pensé que eran unos cobardes, feos y patéticos, me decepcionan mucho.- dijo totalmente fría

- Marcy yo...- intento Marshall

- Sobretodo tu Marshall, eres mi hermano, un maldito patea traseros y me das al primer tipo que se te cruce en el camino!

El chico solo los miraba en silencio, al poco rato soltó una risotada y seco una lagrima imaginaria.

- Vaya chica- dijo con una voz demasiado sexy para Marcy- será todo un gusto estar contigo

- De eso nada idiota- soltó ella- contigo no voy ni a la esquina aunque sea por un estúpido chicle.

- Oye!-dice Bonnie con mas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Hablo de chicle imaginario hecho con tierra, no de chicle real.

- Bueno, te perdono.- abraza más fuerte y sigue lloriqueando.-

- Lo lamento chicos, yo vine aquí por Marceline, si no me quieren pagar no me importa, dije que lo haría, un tipo como yo jamás rompe una promesa- Marceline no pudo evitar estar rojísima, Ikuto se percata de eso y se consume en irá.

- Oye, no puedes hacer eso, acabaré contigo!-

Gumball aparece de la nada con una bandeja roja en sus manos y una sonrisa psicópata.

- Yo te ayudare Ikuto, a mi amiga- dijo con algo de renuencia- nadie la toca

- ¡Tienes razón!- grito Pb sacando una bandeja rosada de su bolso

Todos quedaron petrificados, el chico sin nombre aun sonreía como si nada fuera a pasar.

- Sea como sea, hagan lo que hagan, esta chica me llamo la atención, a si que si no les molesta, la tomare prestada para...ya saben "pasear"

- ¡Estas muerto!- gritaron Ikuto y Gumball a la vez

Se lanzaron contra el chico y este salió corriendo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Marceline, quien se sonrojo aun mas, provocando una ira más fuerte en los chicos.

- ¡Marshall! Haz algo!- grito Grumosa

- ¡Que quieres que haga!- grito de vuelta

- Fue tu idea llamar a estos tipos!, hazte cargo ebrio!

- A quién crees que llamas ebrio?

- A ti buscapleitos!

- Gumball no!, no puedes morir sin antes saber que serás tío!-Grito Marceline. Pb la tiro al piso.

- No es seguro que me encuentre embarazada Marcy!- todos quedan

Petrificados.

Gumball, Ikuto, Marshall y Finn se lanzan sobre Guy para golpearlo, eso le da tiempo al chico para escaparse y lanzarle un beso a Marcy, ella queda encandilada ante el gesto del joven.

- Mi hermana es una niña, no puedo creer que te hallas acostado con ella!- grito mientas entre todos sujetaban al acusado para acabar con su existencia.

El timbre de inicio de clases alarmo a la pandilla, haciéndoles recordar su examen de grado.

- ¡El examen!- exclamaron

Tomaron la mano de Guy, que aun se encontraba en el suelo, y salieron corriendo a sus respectivas salas.

Marceline se encontraba detrás de Pb y esta detrás de Guy, quien extrañamente, a pesar de no haber estudiado absolutamente nada, estaba contestando con rapidez y serenidad.

- Psss-llamo Marcy- Bonnie sabes algo?- susurro

- Nop- susurro de vuelta- Solamente invento respuestas

- Pero...

- Miente, miente como nunca antes lo habías echo

Marceline realizo una mueca que Pb no pudo ver y siguió mirando su examen en blanco, de repente unos ojos azules y burlones vinieron a su mente, se sonrojo y movió su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de quitarlos de su este. Suspiro frustrada, rindiéndose ante el hecho de tener que repetir el año, cosa que a su padre no le agradaría.

De repente su examen desapareció para ser reemplazado con el de Pb.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?-susurro. Pb no contesto- Bonnibel devuélveme mi examen antes de que nos pillen.

- Shhh- susurro el profesor, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada envenenada a Marceline.

Pb le entrego el examen rápidamente a Marcy, esta lo miró y se dio cuenta que estaba muy completo, le puso su nombre y lo entrego. Sé sentó a esperar a Pb fuera de la sala, pero no dejaba de pensar en el joven, ¿Cómo se llamaría?, ¿Por qué sería tan extraño?, ¿Jugaría juegos de terror?, ¿Habría tenido novias anteriormente?, se quedo media hora cuestionándose hasta que Pb salió del salón para sentarse a su lado.

-Oye, ¿de verdad crees estar esperando?.

- No se Marcy, no recuerdo nada, quizás me siento rara solo por la resaca y me invento estupideces.

- Espero que sea de Finn, no es por ser mala, pero Guy me cae maaaaaal

- Es imposible que sea de él, le dije "quiero que tengamos sexo después del matrimonio para que sea especial".-Se miran fijo y explotan en risas.

- Pero ¿te acostaste con Finn?

- No lo sé, tengo vagos recuerdos de los 2 besándonos en el piso, después no recuerdo nada, pero al despertar me encontraba en su pieza semi desnuda, el no estaba y corrí a vomitar al baño, después me fui a casa.

- Honestamente amiga Guy es un idiota, si, es parte de la banda y todo, pero es un perdedor total, siempre pensé que salías con él para darle celos a Finn- Guy estaba parado tras Marceline con una sonrisa enorme y ella continuaba- patético y un maldito llorón, yo te dije que no salieras con él.

Guy se quedo petrificado en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer

- En serio ¿Quien querría tener alguien así a su lado por el resto de su vida?- agrego Marcy.

- El es muy lindo y dulce siempre me compra cosas rosadas y complace mis caprichos por muy estúpidos que sean.

Marceline asintió de acuerdo con ello.

- Eso no se niega, es un excelente amigo, pero...no sé si pareja... ¿Besa bien?

- Eso no debería contestarlo, pero eres mi mejor amiga así que tienes el derecho... besa horrible, pero no importa soy feliz.

- Eso es lo importante ¿no?, que tú seas feliz

Marceline se quedo petrificada y se puso aun más pálida de lo que era

- Sip tienes toda la razón Guy

Un silencio incomodo se poso entre ellos.

- ¡¿Guy?- ambas se dan vuelta rápidamente asustadas.

- ¿Por qué dicen esas cosas de MÍ?

- Conversaciones de chicas caramelldancer, hablábamos acerca de otro Guy!

- Hay alguien más llamado así?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- Es... una forma de llamar a un chico en... ¡INGLES! ¡SI, ESO!- Dijo Marceline felicitándose internamente.

- Exacto! Hablábamos de otro tipo

Guy simplemente las mira por un tiempo, y se encoge de hombros

- Chicas son tan raras... pero así las quiero, aaalguuun día me acostumbrare.

Las chicas sonrieron.

- Bien me voy a comer algo, el desayuno no basta.

- Claro, hablamos luego bye!

Ella sonrió y se marcho, Pb y Guy se quedaron parados allí.

- Dime ¿Qué es eso de embarazada?

- Jajajajajaja- rio nerviosa Pb- es una gran y chistosa historia que seguro no querrás oír.

- Ohhh claro que quiero-dijo pasando su brazo por los brazos de Bonnie.

Esta sonrió nerviosa y se marcho con él.

Mientras tanto Marceline se había comprado una hamburguesa, y para pasar el rato se puso a escuchar música. Estaba tan concentrada en su hamburguesa que no vio guapo chico que se sentaba a su lado mirándola. El chico le tomo la mano que tenia puesto en su mp4, sobresaltándola y provocando que se cayera de la silla. Marcy parpadeo, frunció el ceño mientras veía como el se reía de ella. Enfurruñada volvió a sentarse con un pequeño sonrojo.

- Así que Marceline ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Eso dice mi carné de identidad- contesto burlona- Y tú?

- Ash...

- Ah... Ash de pueblo paleta*? Ese Ash?- dijo Marcy burlona

- Sip, lamentablemente mi pikachu se quedo en casa descansando, te gustaría ir a verlo?

- No, mi mama no me deja salir con extraños

Este la miro algo confundido por sus palabras. Luego sonrió como si supiera algo que ella no.

- Tu mama no te deja hablar con extraños?- ella asintió- raro...

- No lo es, es normal

- Raro... porque tu hermano dijo que no tenían madre-agrego Ash

- Si no tuviera madre no estaría aquí ¿no?

El pareció apreciar sus palabras y luego sonrió abiertamente, apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras la miraba analizándola, ella nerviosa sonrió e impulsivamente hablo.

- ¿Usas lentes de contacto?

- No- la miro extrañado- ¿tu si?

- No, es raro nunca había visto unos ojos azules como-no termino de hablar, sonrojándose

- así que mis ojos te llaman la atención... si quieres puedes mirar más de cerca

Se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella, y por inercia Marcy retrocedió encontrándose con la pared del casino, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro pero antes de llegar a mas, Ash se alejo de ella con una sonrisa burlona y se volvió a sentar bien. Marceline algo shokeada por lo recién ocurrido volvió a sonrojarse y frunció el ceño provocando que el chico soltara una risita.

- De que te ríes imbécil?

- De ti

- Que soy un chiste?

- Algo así, eres muy linda cuando te enojas- ella no respondió- oh ahora me haces la ley del hielo, eso me gusta más

Furiosa se levanto y se fue al patio trasero de la universidad con Ash pisándole los talones.

* * *

*Ash de pueblo paleta: Pokemon (por si acaso digo yo)

_Buenas gente bonita! el día de hoy subí este herrrmoso capitulo en la madrugada! por que? no se. HAce muy poco termine de arreglar algunos detalles, que al momento de escribir con Wen pasamos por alto. Bueno ambas queremos agradecer los reviews nos hicieron felices y este cap va dedicado a todo aquel que se de la paja de leer nuestra loca y sin sentido de historia._

_Sin nada mas que agregar, pasen un lindo dia, besos._

_JhaVii-Chan y Wen_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lamento que esto no sea una actualizacion como muchas esperaban en serio lo siento._

wena chicas! mi nombre es Wen y yo aqui no les traigo un capitulo xD si no que un mensaje de JhaVii-Chan, quien esta pasando un atado por los momentos, asi que no puede actualizar...

Me pidio que les dejara un mensaje y aqui esta! escrito por ella:

_Mis queridas chicas del alma: En serio lo siento, no tienen idea de cuanto :/, no puedo y no podre actualizar por un laaaaaaaargo tiempo debido a un graaan problema... Nop no es falta de inspiracion, ni tampoco problemas sentimentales...si no de notas. Tengo 17, estoy en ultimo año de colegio y esta algo dificil por lo que mis notas no han sido las mejores..._

_El asunto es, que estoy castigada por tiempo indefinido sin computador, internet o salidas :/..._

_No he podido transcribir el capitulo desde ya 3 semanas y es algo duro tenerlo listo y no poder pasarlo... Es por eso que tratare de hacerlo de forma ilegal :D(en el sentido de que me metere a un pc de todas formas), pero aun asi no se cuando podre hacerlo... y tambien debo ponerle el cuatruple de atencion y esfuerzo al cole, por lo que me dejara sin mucho tiempo para intentarlo..._

_Tratare de hacerlo pronto, lo mas que pueda, no me entusiasma saber que hace mucho no actualizo siendo que tengo capitulos listos ya..._

_Entendere si me odian (okey no XD) pero espero puedan entender que esto esta fuera de mi poder, y que tratare de volver lo mas pronto que pueda al internet de forma legal XD... _

_Espero que me entiendan( cualquier cosa ya saben donde dejar sus insultos o molestias o lo que sea XD)._

Eso es su mensaje...como dijo cualquier cosa ya saben donde escribirle a esta mala escritora...mentira xD...Ella me lo pidio casi con desesperacion asi que por favor entiendanla, ella esta haciendo mucho esfuerzo para poder volver lo mas rapido posible y yo lo he visto de primera mano (somos compañeras xD)...

Bueno eso es todo AH! este mensaje sera borrado apenas suba ella el capitulo asi que ya saben, nos vemos!

Abrazos y besos de parte de ambas!

Jhavii-chan y Wen


End file.
